


Я могу быть твоим героем

by WTF_Flash_2019



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, prom!au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: Лен ведёт Барри на выпускной, а Аксель пытается пригласить Мика





	Я могу быть твоим героем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i can be your hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199536) by [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu). 



– О. Мой. Бог, – яростно прошептала Айрис, поймав Барри одного, что в этот вечер было сделать не так-то легко: Лен буквально приклеился к нему с самого момента приезда. Снарт бросал острые взгляды на всех, кто отваживался даже мельком взглянуть в сторону Барри. Аллен чувствовал себя слегка виноватым перед Пэтти, которая улыбнулась ему и сказала, что смокинг смотрится на нём просто отпадно. Лицо Лена застыло и могло означать всё, что угодно: что его хватил удар или, что он сейчас бросится на Пэтти с ножом. Так что Барри быстренько поблагодарил её и потащил маньячного Капитана Холода прочь, пока тот не успел навредить кому-нибудь. Или себе.

– Знаю, – вздохнув, ответил Барри сестре. Получилось, почему-то, мечтательно, а не раздраженно, как он планировал.

– Как это вообще случилось?! – спросила Айрис, поймав Барри, следящего взглядом за Леном. 

Сейчас Снарт выглядел настоящим джентльменом, отправившись за пуншем. Барри совсем не был уверен, что готов рискнуть и выпить что-то из того, что находилось в открытом доступе для любого в комнате. У него было стойкое ощущение, что в чаше была уже не одна фляжка водки. Вообще-то, он планировал использовать это время, чтобы покопаться в голове и собрать всё, что беспокоило его уже целую неделю, в какую-то адекватную картинку. По крайней мере, так было до того, как к нему подошла Айрис и стала задавать вопросы, на которые у Барри не было ответов. 

– Ну, он спросил, – пожал плечами Аллен, на что Айрис презрительно фыркнула и закатила глаза.

– Конечно, это был не ты. Я хотела сказать – почему ты сказал "да"?

– В какой такой Вселенной я бы сказал "нет" капитану хоккейной команды? – удивленно выгнув брови, ответил Барри вопросом на вопрос. 

Уэст прожгла его взглядом.

– В той самой, где ты до этого никогда не интересовался мальчиками?

Барри только пожал на это плечами. Он не мог отрицать, что собственные перемещения по шкале Кинси оказались для него сюрпризом, но и отрицать наличие влечения не собирался. Когда Лен после школы подкараулил его у шкафчиков, Барри от удивления выронил книги… Даже если Леонард Снарт и вел себя иногда как настоящий засранец, Аллен никогда не знал его как буллера, так что он не мог сказать, что испугался. Лен, конечно, выглядел слегка не в себе, но когда он начал говорить и так очаровательно покраснел...

– Он горячий. И, клянусь богом, если ты кому-нибудь это расскажешь…

– Расслабься, – перебила она его и снова закатила глаза. По делу закатила, кстати – Айрис никогда и никому не выдавала секретов Барри. Правда, он всё ещё чувствовал, что должен обозначить свою позицию кристально ясно: он не хотел огласки. Не потому, что боялся гнева Лена, а потому, что мог этим профукать все шансы быть с ним. И даже если Барри никогда не предполагал, что у него будет шанс со Снартом, сейчас, когда он видел перед собой отпадного выпускника в смокинге, который был вся воспитанность и очарование, он этого хотел. Очень.

– Лен сказал, что влюблен в меня целую вечность, и, что он не хочет заканчивать школу, так и не узнав, мог ли я ответить ему "да".

– Господи, Барри, это так мило, – Айрис тихо рассмеялась и потрепала его по плечу.

Снарт шел прямо на них с нечитаемым выражением лица, словно он ничего не мог с собой поделать, даже зная, что нелепо ревновать своего парня к его сводной сестре (хотя, это было бы совсем не смешно, если бы Лен знал о его тотальной влюбленности в Айрис с 3 по 8 класс. Барри сделал себе мысленную пометку, никогда не упоминать это вслух).

– Окей, оставлю вас, голубков, одних. Кстати, у меня есть презервативы, если ты решишь, что тебе нужен один… или два, – она качнула своей крошечной блестящей сумочкой. 

Барри мгновенно покраснел, и Уэст ушла смеясь. У него было буквально пять секунд до того, как к нему подошел Лен и протянул пластиковый стаканчик. После предложения Айрис, как минимум трижды разбавленный алкоголем пунш выглядел действительно привлекательным, так что он забрал у Снарта стаканчик и сделал небольшой глоток. 

– И что тебя так рассмешило? – спросил Лен, и Барри заметил, что тот продолжает высматривать сквозь толпу Айрис, которая как раз взяла под руку Эдди, улыбаясь ему так, словно он был светом её жизни. Барри так сильно завидовал ему, когда они только начали встречаться… Хотя, если быть до конца честным, это заставило его понять, что влюбленность в Айрис давно прошла и его ревность крутилась, скорее, вокруг "Я хочу то, что есть у них", чем "Я хочу быть с ней". 

– Ничего, – выкинув из головы все лишние мысли, ответил Барри и улыбнулся Лену. На мгновение его сердце пронзило сожаление, что Лен не спросил его раньше, что теперь у них есть всего пара месяцев до того, как Снарт уедет в колледж… или… будет занят тем, что он там планировал после выпуска. Они не особо говорили после того, как Лен пригласил его: Снарт был очень занят на тренировках, и, как узнал Барри, заботился о младшей сестренке, которая свалилась с какой-то неприятной болячкой. Сейчас Аллен даже не знал, собирается ли Лен уезжать: Централ Сити не был маленьким городом, так что, может быть, Снарт будет где-то не так далеко.

То, что они сегодня вместе на выпускном, ещё не означало, что Лен действительно хочет встречаться с ним. Может быть, Снарт понял, какой Барри задрот, и что для него будет лучше встречаться с кем-то более ему подходящим: таким же горячим, как он сам. В общем, эта ночь, возможно, всё, что есть у Барри: и пока он ещё не знал наверняка, стоит ли следовать совету Айрис и её (ужасному!) предложению, но уже решил, что хочет насладиться всем, что у него есть. 

– Потанцуй со мной, – попросил он Лена, и его сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди от явной дерзости этой просьбы. 

Снарт только улыбнулся уголками губ, как будто ему доставила удовольствие проявленная Барри инициатива, и прихлебнул пунша. 

– Я не очень хороший партнер для танцев.

– Как и я, – парировал Барри. Он был просто отвратным танцором, но судя по тому, что он видел на танцполе, они точно будут не единственными; так что он поставил пунш на столик (жар внутри его живота начал разливаться по всему телу, это было определенно остро) и переплел свои пальцы с Леном. – Давай выглядеть по-идиотски вместе.

Это могло быть самым ужасным, дурацким, слащавым предложением, которое он только слышал, но улыбка Лена ослепила его сильнее, чем светомузыка. Так что, в итоге, он, видимо, сделал всё правильно. 

Естественно, как только Барри вытащил Лена на танцпол и они нашли место, где, по крайней мере, не должны были получить локтями по почкам, музыка сменилась. Заиграло что-то медленное и романтичное, и Барри захотелось истерично рассмеяться, смущенно и неловко, но когда он решил заговорить, то внезапно почувствовал руки на талии. Всё, что он смог сделать – обнять Лена за шею и покраснеть буквально до корней волос. 

Он, наконец, узнал песню: Энрике Иглесиас проникновенно спрашивал "будешь ли танцевать, если я приглашу тебя на танец?". Лен продолжал улыбаться Барри, и они покачивались в такт медленной мелодии. Это было так глупо и, вместе с тем, так правильно, так идеально, что Барри отчаянно хотел, чтобы эта ночь никогда не заканчивалась. Лен прижался ближе на "я могу быть твоим героем" и замер, всего в нескольких дюймах. Его глаза мерцали, темно синие и горящие в тусклом свете зала. Аллен на мгновение задумался, почему он всегда был в тотальной трусливой неразберихе с людьми, которые ему нравились. Потому что с Леном он испытывал невозможный и неожиданный прилив храбрости, которая только росла. Барри двинулся навстречу Лену и они поцеловались: медленно, сладко и осторожно, словно оба боялись сломать друг друга. Барри задрожал, и Лен мягко провел рукой по его спине, словно пытаясь успокоить. Он так и не понял, когда песня успела закончиться: он знал только то, что, когда они отстранились друг от друга (только, чтобы вдохнуть и ни на дюйм больше), окружающие вокруг них танцевали под какой-то стремительный бит, половина которого уже отыграла. Лен посмотрел на Барри тем взглядом, которым Эдди обычно смотрит на Айрис, и у Барри перехватило дыхание.

В этот миг прогремел взрыв, кто-то закричал. Аллен, как ребенок, воспитанный копом, инстинктивно огляделся в поисках опасности. Оказывается это была чаша с пуншем: кричали ребята, которые теперь были c головы до ног облиты пойлом. 

Барри вздохнул, встретившись взглядом с Леном, и они оба выдохнули в унисон: 

– Аксель.

– Я должен найти его, – пожал плечами Барри, посылая Лену извиняющуюся улыбку. Он ожидал сопротивления, наконец, неодобрения, но Снарт просто кивнул.

– Тогда я пойду поговорю с Миком. Заставлю его прийти.

Барри моргнул: он заметил, что Лен мог быть пугающе наблюдательным, но и подумать не мог, что ему есть дело до безумного, помешанного сердца Акселя.

Это заставило сердце самого Барри наполниться нежностью, и он бы уже психанул от того, как глубоко влез во всё это, если бы до сих пор не был под впечатлением от их поцелуя. 

– Думаешь, это может сработать? – спросил он Снарта, но тот только пожал плечами и ответил:

– Может. Мику на самом деле нравится этот хулиган, хотя я не могу понять, почему. 

Аллена осенило: Лен был лучшим другом Мика с тех самых пор, как они начали ходить в детский садик, так что, если он утверждает, что у Акселя есть шанс, то Барри просто обязан сделать всё возможное, чтобы Уолкер этот шанс не профукал. 

– Я постараюсь вернуться как можно быстрее, – пообещал он: наполовину для того, чтобы успокоить Лена, наполовину, потому что действительно очень хотел вернуться к Снарту, и, может быть, продолжить все эти штуки с поцелуями… Но Барри был хорошим парнем, а хорошие парни заботятся о своих друзьях даже тогда, когда 99 процентов их мозга заняты размышлениями о том, какие же у Лена мягкие губы.

Аксель, конечно, куда-то зашкерился и теперь хихикал где-то в одиночестве – там, где никто не смог бы его найти. Но Барри знал парнишку с третьего класса, как и все его любимые укрытия.

– И почему ты подумал, что это хорошая идея? – войдя в пустую раздевалку, спросил он Акселя и сел рядом с ним на скамейку. 

– Да ладно тебе, это было весело, – передернул плечами тот.

– Точно. Или ты просто всё ещё расстроен из-за Мика.

Лицо Акселя сморщилось, уголки губ, растянутых в маниакальной улыбке, опустились, глаза сузились – теперь он выглядел как настоящий злодей из комиксов.

– Всё кончено. 

Барри не смог не вздохнуть и продолжить:

– Именно так. Ты абсолютно точно закончил с этим парнем, поэтому устроил взрыв именно тогда, когда он подошел к чаше.

– Пофиг. Можно подумать, что у меня до этого был шанс. 

– Может и был. Если бы ты действительно его спросил.

– Я спрашивал!

– Аксель, – сердито оборвал его Барри и развернулся боком, чтобы посмотреть на него со всем возможным неодобрением. – Ты подложил ему в шкафчик взрывающееся конфетти. Оно выстрелило ему прямо в лицо. Это не приравнивается к вопросу. 

– Там была записка!

– И как он должен был прочитать её, если из-за тебя он вынужден был носить повязку на глазах целую неделю?!

В наступившей тишине Барри надеялся, что мелкий идиот задумался о произошедшем. Аксель мог быть как гением, так и непроходимым тупицей, особенно, когда дело касалось общения. Аллен отказывался позволять ему быть несчастным только потому, что Аксель всегда буквально пилил гипотетический сук, в отношениях со всеми окружающими. 

– Пожалуй… конфетти могло сработать не так, как я хотел. 

– И? – спросил Барри, почувствовав себя родителем, пытающимся заставить своего четырёхлетнего ребенка извиниться за то, что тот был грубым. 

Чёрт, он был слишком молод для этого дерьма.

– Да и пунш всё равно был так себе.

– И?

– Я больше ничего не делал, честное слово, – насупился Аксель.

Барри выгнул в удивлении брови, на что Уолкер закатил глаза.

– Ну, на этой неделе.

– Я не это хотел сказать! Ты не думаешь, что тебе стоить сказать "прости"?

– Эм… Прости?

– Не мне! – взвыл Барри и стукнул Акселя в плечо. – Мику.

– Чувак, он же меня пристукнет!

– Не пристукнет. Лен сказал, что ты нравишься Мику.

Аксель фыркнул, но потом он обернулся к Барри с беззащитным выражением на своём пятнадцатилетнем лице. 

– Правда?

– Да, правда. Поэтому ты должен пойти туда, извиниться, и спросить его. В конце-концов, он пришел сегодня один, не так ли?

– Я сдохну, – проныл Аксель, но со скамейки встал, и Барри расценил это как победу.

– Не сдохнешь. Иди уже.

Барри вытолкал Акселя за дверь и, ухмыляясь, смотрел, как тот, преодолевая себя, тащился по коридору в своих ярких, горчичного цвета брюках и рубашке, на пуговицах с ужасным узором, от которого у Барри, разве что, кровь из глаз не шла. Мик стоял в стороне, его пиджак был безнадежно испорчен, а рубашка прилипла к телу – полупрозрачная и слегка непристойная. Это лишь вопрос времени, когда учителя решат прекратить этот балаган и попросят промокших учеников во что-то переодеться. У Акселя была в запасе как минимум пара минут, пока это не случилось. Барри почти видел, как Уолкера потряхивает. Он пережил минуту напряжения, смотря, как парни разговаривают, но вот Мик грубо кивнул и протянул руку. Аксель вздрогнул, но Мик только провел пальцами (без сомнений липкими из-за пунша) по его волосам. Сейчас они оба выглядели милыми и отрешенными, словно погруженными в свой собственный мир.

– Мне забаррикадировать выход на случай, если Трикстер решит сбежать? – выдохнул Лен прямо в ухо Барри, и тот вздрогнул всем телом, повернувшись и улыбнувшись своему… капитану хоккейной команды.

– Типа того, но, кажется, опасность миновала.

– Похоже на то.

Лен приобнял Барри за талию и положил голову ему на плечо. Это было настолько правильно, что Барри подумал, что задохнется через две секунды от переполнявших его чувств.

– Что ты сказал Мику? – поинтересовался Барри, пытаясь сфокусироваться на чём угодно, чтобы не сболтнуть ничего опрометчивого, глупого и смущающего, вроде "пожалуйста, будь моим парнем" или "я тут представил нас в будущем выбирающими занавески".

– Просто напомнил, кто именно сжег рюкзак Акселя пару месяцев назад, – хмыкнул Лен, и Барри развернулся, уставившись на него.

– Так это был Мик?!

Снарт рассмеялся, и теплый воздух опалил щеку Барри.

– Только не не проговорись, что знаешь. Он был не в восторге от того, что Шона начала сидеть с Акселем на обеде.

– О, мой Бог. Они оба такие идиоты, – пробормотал Барри. – Они могли встречаться всё это время, понимаешь?

Наступила тишина, Барри моргнул и посмотрел на Лена, который выглядел наполовину позабавленным, наполовину… странным?

– Хочешь сказать, что я тоже идиот? – спросил Лен, и Барри понял, что именно только что сказал. Аллен быстро кивнул, чтобы скрыть своё смущение и слегка повел плечами. Это заставило Лена убрать голову с его плеча, но не отойти: наоборот, он развернул парня так, чтобы они снова стояли лицом друг к другу.

– Может быть, – прошептал Барри и ему стало абсолютно наплевать на Мика, Акселя и всех остальных, потому что Лен снова его поцеловал. Барри очень сильно надеялся, что они смогут делать это снова и снова в будущем.  


**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа – пожалуйста, загляните к автору и поставьте ему kudos :)


End file.
